


Little Wonders

by IWillBeTheEndofYou



Series: The Domestic Lives Of Figure Skaters [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chris is a nosey little shit, Hotels, Humming, M/M, Podium Family, Some of them, Yuri is snarky to outsiders, family suppers, figure skating, hotels have thin walls, parental Yuuri and Victor, piggy back rides!, sulking around, taking care of children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeTheEndofYou/pseuds/IWillBeTheEndofYou
Summary: Chris finds the way that Victor and Yuuri act around their ward curious. He decides to investigate.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: The Domestic Lives Of Figure Skaters [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046686
Comments: 34
Kudos: 225





	Little Wonders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueKappa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKappa/gifts).



> This was hilarious to write! I hope you enjoy! As always, drop me a prompt!

“So good to see you!” Chris smirked. He loved it when he ended up in an exhibition with Victor and Yuuri. The small Yuri was a bonus, naturally.   
“How are things with your new child?”

“Shut it.” Yuri growled, slouching and shoving his hands deep in his pockets. “No one asked you, you weirdo.”

“Aww, come on! Can I help it if I'm think you're all so precious?” Chris pursed his lips in a kiss and clasped his hands under his chin. Yuri growled, although Victor seemed to have a good laugh about it. Yuuri gave a sheepish smile, but seemed to step in front of Yuri, just a little bit.

Now that was interesting, Chris thought. He was joking, he hadn't expected them to actually form a bond or anything. He filed the tidbit away to look into later.

Victor swept him up to talk about choreography. He'd retired, but he did choreograph for the other two, and he did coach Yuri. Chris couldn't help but notice that Yakov hadn't shown up, even though he had thought the older man still oversaw things for Yuri. But he didn't consider it too much as he allowed himself to be pulled into conversation.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw an arm wrapping around Yuri's shoulder, saw him get drawn closer to Yuuri as they headed for the elevator to go up to their rooms. 

Conversation had lead to a drink, and that had lead to several drinks. Time seemed to slip between their fingers. Chris loved talking to Victor, loved listening to his accent, loved especially the way his eyes lit up when he talked about Yuuri. He hadn't expected the way he'd started talking about Yuri.

“And he just nailed that spin! Nailed it, would you believe it?” Victor gushed, his eyes shining. “He even got an A on his literature paper. He didn't even ask for help, isn't that amazing?”

“Oh yes,” Chris agreed. “Fantastic. He sounds wonderful.”

“He is wonderful!” by now, JJ had wandered over and was looking shocked and engrossed in Victor's words. This was a side of the punk they hadn't thought about before. JJ put his chin in his hand and rested his elbow on the bar.  
“I think the best part is how much he loves Yuuri.”

“Oh does he now?” JJ prompted.

“Immensely. They're beautiful together. I mean, sure, we've had a few hiccups, but...” his phone buzzed and he reached for it.  
“Ah, speaking of!”

“Is it time to put him to bed?” Chris joked, giggling. “Need to go and read him a bedtime story?”

“It IS his bedtime!” Victor tried to leap out of his chair. “It is his bedtime, and I am going to go up to my family.” he wobbled a little bit.

“Okay, maaaybe one of us should help you.” JJ laughed softly. “I don't think Yuuri would be too happy with us if you broke your face before you got back to him.”

Victor hummed thoughtfully, though he didn't comment. Chris waved JJ off and rolled his eyes playfully. He wrapped his arms around Victor and walked with him towards the elevator. He leaned happily into the Russian, enjoying the warmth of him, the kindness that rolled off him, when he wanted it to.

He could see what Yuuri could see, and even maybe the blond one.

He tapped on the door, Victor leaning heavily into him now. The door opened, and to his surprise, it was Yuri standing there, arms crossed.

“Katsudon was wondering.”

“I didn't mean to worry him.” he hiccuped. “Are you already for bed, Yurio?”

“Get in here,” he groaned. He glared at Chris, as though to suggest this was all his fault. And if we were being honest, he did maybe encourage Victor to take a few more drinks. 

“I came in time to tuck you in.” he stumbled in, brushing by Yurio, ruffling his hair as he did. Chris was expecting him to shout or shove him. Instead, he just huffed and looked put upon. That was strange. His eyes, glittering green, cut immediately to Chris, who backed away with his palms up.

“I'm going, I'm going!” he murmured. “I'm next door anyway. Good night.”

“Good night!” he snapped, shutting the door.

Chris scuttled into his room, pressed his ear against the wall Surely Yuri wasn't actually going to sleep there, was he? He never did! He'd never appreciate something like that! He'd never liked being near any of the skaters before, except perhaps Otabek. He bit his lip and strained. Sure enough, the headboards were against the same wall.

“I guess I can't leave you alone, can I?” Yuuri's voice had some amount of fondness. “Now I get to put both of you to bed.”

“I'm not a child.” Yuri now, sounding sulky.

“I never said that you were. Will you please help me and go and get into your pajamas?” Clever, Chris had to admit, making it sound like the kid was helping. He heard rustling, the faint sound of water running. He was probably putting Victor in some pajamas.  
“Do you not like it when we tell you good night?”

“I do!”

“It's okay if you don't. I know I like having a hug good night. But if you don't like it, we certainly don't have to do it.” the older man's voice was smooth, no hint of guilt, nothing at all. Just a simple statement of fact.

“I do like it!” Yuri insisted. “I just...” he trailed off.  
“I don't like being put to bed.”

“I'm putting Victor to bed.”

“He's drunk, though.”

“He's drunk and you've got a skate tomorrow. I want you to do well, and you do better when you've slept. It takes you so long to fall asleep when you're amped up. I thought if we tried early, then if you needed help, we could do that and everyone would sleep.”

Chris' ears pricked up. Help? What does that mean?

But there was nothing else that would indicate what help meant. The other room was silent. Ah well, his curiosity would have to remain hungry. And since he was already in his room, he might as well brush his teeth and put on his own pajamas. He settled into bed with his phone, thinking it was nice to lay down early and unwind.

Just as he was ready to set his phone down and unwind, he heard something in the next room. Giddy, he pressed his ear to the wall again.

“Can't sleep, kiddo?”

“No,” a grumpy whisper.

“Give me a second.” a rustling then, Yuuri shushing someone. Likely Victor, Chris thought, that guy was an octupus when he was drunk. Always needy, always clingy. It was endearing, except for the fact that he was about a thousand degrees to the touch.  
“Lay down, sweetheart.”

Sweetheart!?!? Someone was using a term of endearment on the punk and he wasn't howling in rage? His jaw practically fell of. He had to bite his tongue to keep from gasping. He strained a bit, desperate to know what would happen next.

“Comfortable? Good,” and then, just the very soft, gentle strains of humming.

If Chris could have seen through walls, he would know that Yuri was laying with his head on Yuuri's chest. He would have seen the hands of the brunet in his hair, rubbing gently at his temples, pushing the hair back. If he could see through time, he would know that this was something Yuuri did when he had bad nights, when he had tossed and turn forever and just could reach that place of sleep.

If Chris could have seen through walls, he would have known that Yuri's arms were wrapped around his guardian's waist, and his eyes were already drooping shut. He would have seen that one hand was lightly gripping his pajama top, like he was worried that the brunet would disappear if he let go, like so many other people had. He also would have seen the way the tension released from his shoulders. But even if Chris could have done those things, he wouldn't have known how Yuri's heart was beating in time with his guardian's. He couldn't have known the sense of calm, of rightness, the sense of love that was washing over Yuri.

That weekend had more to shock Chris, though. When it was time for Yuri's skate, he stood next to Victor, who had a casual arm slung around his shoulder. Yuri wasn't snapping at him, wasn't shoving him away, wasn't grumbling under his breath. He was standing calmly.

And he performed beautifully, of course. What else could one expect from the Ice Tiger? Amazing scores that had come to be less amazing considering the source. But perhaps most interesting was the fact that Yuuri met him at the kiss and cry along with Victor. It wasn't the coach who hugged him first, but Yuuri. And the blond didn't even give him a flying kick, but seemed to lean into the caress.   
And he held both their hands as they waited for his score. 

The kid didn't even disappear during Yuuri's skate. He was right there, waiting with wide green eyes, chewing his lower lip. It was the damndest thing that Chris ever saw. He couldn't make heads or tails of it.

“You both did fabulously, darlings!” he greeted them later in the lobby of the hotel. The adults smiled their thanks, accepted the hugs. Yuri just scowled and shrank back. They chatted for a moment, talking about this skater or that twirl or whatever judge.  
“We should go out to dinner!”

“Well, thank you for the offer.” Yuuri smiled sweetly. “But we've got plans. Family dinner, you know?”

Oh ho! Chris just gave a sweet look in return and bid them a good evening. He waited for them to get swallowed up by the crowd and followed, snaking here and there, ducking and dodging. He trailed them for a bit.

The air was crisp. Victor and Yuuri walked together, talking intimately, while Yuri trailed behind, only looking slightly mopey. Without missing a beat, Yuuri took the hat he was wearing off and settled it onto the blond's head, continuing the conversation with his husband. He slipped off his mittens too and handed them off.

He could have frozen then. But even strange to Chris was that face that Yuri just smiled at him and put on the mittens. His lips were moving, and it looked like he was even saying thank you? He could have fallen into the street.

They chose a quaint little cafe. Chris sat at the back, peering at them over his menu. He couldn't exactly hear them, but he saw them laugh when Yuri cracked a joke that seemed to be at Victor's expense. He saw the kid check his phone, Victor as a sly question, the blond blush. Must have been something about Otabek, he mused.

They shared food off each other's plates. The tables were small, they could huddle near each other. But as the night wore on and the coffee was drunk, a head of blond hair fell against Yuuri's shoulder. He simply let his cheek rest against the top of it while Victor stood to pay the bill. It was such a quiet moment that it made the Swiss feel an burning deep in his chest.

When the older Russian returned, they all rose to leave. He scrambled to pay his bill and keep tailing them. Not far from the cafe, Victor bent down, laughing a bit. Yuri hopped onto his back, his arms wrapped around his neck, his legs (that looked so delicate, deceptive if you knew their strength) around his waist.

And they walked that way, with the older men holding hands as they did so. If Yuri thought they were being gross with their displays of affection, he didn't say anything. They walked that way through the hotel, up to their room.

The Swiss lingered in the lobby for a bit. He checked his phone, people watched, then slipped upstairs himself. He had just put his keycard in when the door opened.

“Chris!” Victor with his heartshaped smile. “I didn't thank you for such a wonderful time last night.”

“Oh! Ah, ah that's fine.” he stammered. “No problem, I enjoyed myself.”

Victor leaned in the doorway to the room he was sharing with his husband and ward. The other skater crept into his room, waiting for the shoe to drop. After a moment, he decided his friend was just being, well friendly.

“Good night then.”

“Good night! And Chris? If you're going to tail someone, try not to be so obnoxiously obvious. You didn't even wear a disguise! I could see you across the cafe. And try to keep up better, I kept slowing down so you wouldn't get lost.”

“...Thank you.” he squeaked. And slammed the door.


End file.
